A Garden In Your Chest (An Ocean Inside My Lungs)
by DearestLu
Summary: Sulur-sulur yang membelit rusuknya mengerat dan Luhan tidak bisa bernafas. Sehun pikir ia selamanya akan tinggal di dasar laut seorang diri. (EXO, Hunhan)
1. A Garden in Your Chest

.

.

.

 **A GARDEN IN YOUR CHEST**

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan berusia sembilan belas tahun ketika ia meninggalkan Beijing untuk melihat dunia. Ia merasa beruntung mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke Yonsei. Dengan begini, pikirnya ketika ia menginjakkan kakinya di Bandara Incheon, ia selangkah lebih dekat dengan mimpinya.

Di antara kesibukannya belajar dan menyesuaikan diri, dan kesulitannya memahami bahasa, ia kadang lupa bahwa yang impiannya adalah menyanyi di depan orang banyak. Sulur-sulur mengikat rusuknya hingga ia tak bisa bernafas. Ia belajar, mengerjakan tugas, dan berusaha menghilangkan melodi dalam suaranya ketika berbicara. Karena Bahasa Korea tidak memerlukan tinggi rendah nada untuk membentuk kalimat. Kimchi mulai terasa seperti makanan sehari-hari dan Luhan mulai berpikir bahwa Seoul adalah rumahnya yang baru. Sulur di rusuknya masih ada, tapi tidak lagi terasa seperti parasit.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah melupakan mimpinya ketika seseorang mengembalikan mimpinya lewat kotak misterius. Ia sedang berjalan di Myeongdong, hendak membeli topi, ketika seseorang datang dan memberikannya kartu nama.

"Ikut audisi kami dua minggu lagi," kata orang itu.

Luhan pikir orang itu mungkin penipu, ia pernah mendengar beberapa kasus seperti ini. Ia menerima kartu nama orang itu dan memasukannya ke dalam kantung jaket. Selama seminggu ia membiarkan kartu nama itu di saku. Kartu itu sudah keriting dan pudar ketika Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihatnya kembali. Ada tulisan agensi SM, dan api mimpinya yang selama ini padam kembali membakar jantungnya. Ia pikir kenapa ia tidak mencoba mencari tahu saja. Tidak ada ruginya ( _kecuali mungkin hatinya akan terasa hampa kala kecewa_ ).

Ia mencari di internet dan menemukan website agensi SM dan pengumuman audisi di hari dan tempat yang dikatakan oleh pemilik kartu nama. Luhan merasa jantungnya berdegup di dekat telinganya, karena tidak mungkin bunyinya sekeras itu bukan? Jantungnya pasti pindah ke kepalanya.

.

.

.

Antrean yang menunggu di depan pintu ke ruangan audisi begitu panjang hingga Luhan merasa pusing saat masuk. Sulur-sulur di rusuknya kembali mengencangkan ikatannya di rusuk dan Luhan megap-megap kesulitan bernafas. Ia memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana agar gemetar jarinya tidak terlihat. Semua peserta terlihat cantik dan tampan dan Luhan merasa seperti bebek di antara angsa-angsa. Luhan membenamkan diri di pojok ruangan, berharap dinding akan menelannya.

Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar ketika ia menerima nomor peserta. Kakinya lemas ketika nomornya dipanggil masuk.

Ia berdiri di antara seorang perempuan mungil dengan pakaian serba merah muda dan seorang anak laki-laki yang tampak jauh lebih muda darinya. Ia merasa tua. Dan gagal. Dan ia tidak mungkin berhasil. Beban berat di pundaknya naik ke kepalanya dan Luhan pikir ia akan mati terhimpit. Atau mati kehabisan nafas karena ia merasa sangat sesak dan, _ya Tuhan_ , ia ingin lari dari sini.

Tapi kemudian namanya dipanggil dan Luhan tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Perkenalan dirinya hanya sebatas menyebut namanya, Beijing, mahasiswa, sembilan belas tahun, dan menyanyi. Ia tidak bisa bertingkah manis ala idol perempuan seperti anak perempuan di sampingnya, atau ceria dan penuh semangat seperti anak laki-laki kecil di sampingnya yang lain. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan berharap itu cukup.

.

Mereka menyuruhnya menyanyi dan Luhan melakukan setiap perintah seperti robot. Ketika _hujan turun dan musik mulai mengalun, aku memikirkanmu_. Suaranya lembut dan ragu-ragu. Luhan menutup matanya dan membayangkan bahwa ia sendirian di bawah hujan, suara gemercik adalah melodi yang mengatur tempo nyanyiannya. _Saat itu juga hujan turun, malam ketika kau meninggalkanku._

Luhan melupakan segalanya dan membiarkan suaranya mengejawantah menjadi dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Satu bulan berada di agensi dan Luhan menyadari bahwa kehidupannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan menjadi mahasiswa, hanya saja sekarang ia belajar vokal dan menari alih-alih fonetik dan stilistika. Ia masih tidak punya waktu untuk bernafas, sulur-sulur di rusuknya kadang membelitnya sampai leher. Tapi ia berjalan menuju mimpinya dan Luhan tidak menemukan alasan untuk tidak merasa bahagia.

.

Dua bulan kemudian ia mulai menghapal siapa aja yang ada di kelasnya. Ada Yifan dan Yixing yang berasal dari Cina sama sepertinya. Yifan terlihat seperti dewa dalam mitologi Yunani sedangkan Yixing menari seperti ia dilahirkan hanya untuk itu. Sulur di rusuknya mengendur ketika ia berbicara pada mereka dalam bahasa ibu, rindu dengan melodi yang mengalun bahkan dalam kalimat paling sederhana.

Ia juga mengenal Minseok yang seumur dan menyukai bola sepertinya. Suara Minseok dalam dan menenangkan dan Luhan pikir ia bisa terus mendengarkan suara pemuda itu menceritakan tim sepak bola favoritnya setiap hari biarpun tim jagoan mereka adalah rival.

Luhan selalu mengagumi Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menyanyi seperti malaikat, seakan setiap mereka bernyanyi hujan berhenti dan langit menjadi cerah. Tiap mereka mulai melantunkan lagu, Luhan merasa mengecil dan semakin kecil. Sulur di rusuknya mengikatnya semakin kencang dalam keiirian dan ia lupa bernafas karena dalam pikirannya hanya ada _ingin, ingin, ingin._ Luhan ingin memiliki suara mereka.

Lalu ada Jongin, bintang paling terang. Ia menari seperti ia adalah definisi dari tarian itu sendiri. Matanya terkadang liar, kadang lembut sesuai dengan gerakan, seolah hati Jongin ikut menari bersama tubuhnya. Luhan takut pada kesempurnaan, ia takut pada Jongin.

Mereka semua bersinar begitu terang hingga Luhan kadang harus menyipitkan matanya.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian ia mengenal Sehun, anak laki-laki dengan tubuh yang terlalu kurus dan selalu berdiri dalam diam. Pipinya tirus dan ada lingkar hitam di bawah matanya yang membuat Luhan ingin menariknya keluar ruangan dan menyuruhnya tidur _, buat apa latihan kalau ia mati nanti?_ Tapi Luhan tidak bisa, karena lalu Sehun mulai menari. Dan Sehun menari dengan kuat namun lembut seakan ia sedang bercinta dengan musik. Ia bersinar terang seperti satu-satunya matahari sampai Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya lebih lama. Sulur di rusuknya mengencang dan membuatnya megap-megap.

Seminggu kemudian Sehun masih anak laki yang terlalu kurus dan pucat. Luhan merasa sakit hanya dengan melihatnya.

Karena itu suatu sore, ia tidak menghabiskan istirahatnya dengan Minseok seperti biasa. Ia pergi ke cafe _milk tea_ tidak jauh dari gedung agensi. Ketika ia kembali, Sehun duduk di sudut ruangan dengan kepala tertunduk dan pipi yang tirus. Luhan duduk di sebelahnya dan memberikan salah satu _milktea_ yang ia beli. Ia pikir jemarinya gemetar, ia harap Sehun tidak sadar.

Sehun menoleh ke arahnya, menatap Luhan dengan bingung hingga Luhan menggigit bagian dalam mulutnya karena ia hanya ingin anak itu minum. Karena ia perlu tahu bahwa Sehun bisa makan, bahwa tulangnya yang menonjol di balik kulit bukan karena kelaparan.

Lalu Sehun mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan suara lirih yang menimbulkan iba. Tapi anak itu juga tersenyum dan Luhan merasa sulur di rusuknya menggeliat dan mengendur.

.

.

.

Jongin masih menari dan Kyungsoo masih menyanyi seperti malaikat. Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali Sehun yang mulai mengekor ke mana pun Luhan pergi. Cafe _bubble tea_ di ujung jalan, atau menonton pertandingan Manchester United di televisi dengan Minseok, warung _teokppoki_ di pinggir jalan, atau kadang hanya duduk di ruang latihan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Semua orang masih bersinar terang dan Luhan masih harus menyipitkan matanya, tapi Sehun ada di sampingnya dan berbisik memberikan komentar jenaka tentang semua orang dan Luhan akan tertawa. Semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja.

Sehun jarang bicara pada yang lain karena bicaranya pelat. Ia mengucapkan huruf 's' dan 'z' dengan aneh, beberapa trainee sering mengoloknya. Tapi Sehun banyak bicara pada Luhan, tentang keluarganya, tentang sekolahnya, atau tentang film terbaru yang ia tonton. Sehun berbicara penuh semangat lalu melambat dan akhirnya terdiam sebelum ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik Luhan. Lalu ketika Luhan tidak menarik tangannya, membiarkan jari kelingking mereka tertaut, Sehun tersenyum sangat lebar dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

Tiap Luhan mendengar pelafalan 's' yang berbeda dan merasakan jari kelingking Sehun yang kasar di jarinya sendiri, sulur-sulur di dadanya mengendur dan membentuk kuncup-kuncup yang menggelitik rusuknya.

.

.

 _('Hyung, apa bahasa Mandarin 'hyung'?_

 _'Gege.'_

 _'Luhan gege,'_ _Sehun mengecap kata itu dalam lidahnya dan tersenyum kecil._

 _'Kalau namamu, hyung?'_

 _Luhan mengucapkan namanya dengan melodi, Lu tinggi dan Han rendah. Sehun mengulang-ulang namanya, mengucapkannya dengan melodi alih-alih dalam pelafalan Korea yang datar. Dan tiap Sehun memanggilnya dengan intonasi Mandarin, kuncup-kuncup dalam rusuk Luhan membelai jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu cepat)_

.

.

Luhan tidak ingat kapan tepatnya Sehun tumbuh dari anak laki-laki yang pendiam menjadi seorang pria.

Sehun masih kurus dan tirus, tapi bahunya menjadi bidang, tubuhnya berbentuk menunjukan otot yang dibentuk oleh kedisiplinan. Dan ia tiba-tiba saja sudah sekepala lebih tinggi dari Luhan. Sehun masih menari seperti ia sedang bercinta dengan musik, biarpun ada sentuhan sensual yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa menonton tanpa merasakan panas di mukanya. Sehun masih menyukai _milktea,_ biarpun ia sekarang mengambil inisiatif untuk membelikan Luhan, bukan sebaliknya. Pelat di bicaranya masih ada, tapi sekarang ia berani berucap dengan lantang di atas panggung. Biarpun ia masih sama pemalunya dan kadang membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Luhan ketika merasa perhatian orang terlalu membebaninya.

Mereka masih sering duduk berdua tanpa melakukan apapun selain bercerita tentang hal-hal trivial dan Sehun masih mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan Luhan. Tapi kadang, Sehun menatapnya lekat-lekat dan tersenyum. Kadang Sehun akan menunduk dan mengecup bibirnya. Dan saat itu sulur-sulur di dada Luhan memekarkan semua kuncupnya, memenuhi rusuknya dengan bunga merah muda.

.

.

.

 **End**.


	2. An Ocean Inside My Lungs

.

.

.

 **AN OCEAN INSIDE MY LUNGS**

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

Ada lautan dalam paru-parunya yang membuat Sehun selalu kesulitan mencari udara. Ia tidak tahu kapan mulainya, mungkin sejak ia menginjakan kakinya di gedung SM sebagai trainee. Umurnya baru empat belas tahun dan ia tidak pernah menyangka ia harus hidup dalam kegelapan dahulu sebelum ia bisa berdiri di bawah cahaya.

Wajah-wajah asing di sekitarnya tampak sama. Bayang-bayang samar yang menari dan menyanyi di sampingnya. Tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa mungkin ia juga bagian dari bayang-bayang itu. Kumpulan wajah penuh harap yang belum tentu akan bisa keluar dari goa tempat mereka menari. Sehun ingin keluar. Jadi ia menari dan menari dan terus menari hingga kakinya sakit dan ia terpincang-pincang.

Sehun tidak bisa menyanyi, trainee yang lain menertawakannya ketika ia mencoba. Lidahnya yang tak bisa mengucap 's' dengan normal membuat mereka mengoloknya,

Laut di dalam paru-parunya bergolak dan Sehun merasa tenggelam.

 _Tenggelam._

Sampai ke dasar.

.

.

.

Selama dua tahun Sehun tinggal di dasar laut. Kadang ia pikir ia melihat bias cahaya masuk, tapi ia selalu kembali sendiri di dasar. Ia masih menari dan menari dan menari sampai kakinya sakit dan pinggangnya terasa remuk, tapi ketika ia mendongak ia selalu melihat cahaya tidak bersinar ke arahnya.

Namanya Yixing, seorang trainee asing yang bicara Korea-nya masih belepotan. Sehun selalu mengernyit ketika mendengar ia bicara. Bukan karena ia tidak suka, tapi karena ia tahu bagaimana yang lain mengolok-olok cara bicaranya yang aneh. _Oh, ia tahu_. Sehun masih tidak banyak bicara, menyembunyikan huruf 's'-nya di balik wajah tirus yang terlihat tidak peduli.

Tapi Yixing menari dan menari, dan ia melakukannya lebih baik daripada Sehun. Sesekali Sehun masih mendengar mereka mengolok logat Yixing yang aneh, tapi mereka juga meminta pemuda itu mengajarkan gerakan sulit yang harus mereka kuasai sebelum akhir minggu. Sehun menatap jari-jari kakinya yang merah dan lecet, berpikir bahwa ternyata ia tetap sendiri.

.

Ada seorang trainee bernama Jongin yang juga selalu menari. Wajahnya penuh percaya diri dan Sehun selalu merasa lautnya bergejolak tiap melihatnya. Setiap pelatih selalu memuji Jongin dan semua trainee lain berkata bahwa debut Jongin sudah pasti, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Jongin berteman dengan para _sunbaenim_ dan anggota _girlgroup_ pun melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang bisa diperhitungkan.

Ia melihat Jongin mendaki puncak, sementara Sehun semakin terbenam ke dasar.

.

.

.

Ia benci melihat wajahnya yang pucat dan lingkaran di bawah matanya. Karena itu tiap istirahat ia lebih memilih duduk membelakangi cermin sambil memijat-mijat kakinya yang hampir mati rasa. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan ia merasa _pengap_ , tapi ia masih bertahan di sana.

Lalu ada suara dan Sehun bertanya-tanya siapa yang datang ke lautnya.

 _"Ini."_

Sehun mengangkat kepala dan pemandangannya dipenuhi oleh gelas plastik dengan isi cokelat muda. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, melihat siapa pemilik tangan yang menyodorkan gelas itu padanya.

 _Oh, aku tahu siapa dia,_ pikir Sehun ketika melihat wajah familiar dan mata bulat yang menatapnya penuh harap. _Luhan,_ yang sering berlatih di sebelah Yixing dan selalu terlihat akrab dengan semua orang. Ia menari dan menyanyi dan bisa melakukan apapun, dan _sempurna._ Debutnya sepasti Jongin dan Sehun selalu berpikir bahwa ia pasti tidak kasat mata untuk seseorang seperti Luhan.

Tapi tangan yang menyodorkan _milktea_ di depannya bertahan. Sehun ragu-ragu menerimanya.

"Terima kasih."

Sehun mencoba tersenyum dan begitu pemuda di depannya balas tersenyum ( _matanya berkilat cantik seperti sepasang bintang_ ), Sehun tahu ia sudah melakukan hal yang benar.

.

.

.

Luhan mengajaknya ke café _bubbletea_ kecil di ujung jalan beberapa kali dan acap kali Sehun mengangguk dan membiarkan pemuda yang lebih tua itu menuntunnya. Luhan selalu membelikannya rasa cokelat, mengatakan cokelat akan membuatnya lebih bahagia dan Sehun menerima tanpa banyak bicara. Karena Luhan selalu tersenyum senang ketika ia meminumnya dan Sehun pikir ia bisa melakukan apapun untuk melihat senyum itu ditujukan padanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun bisa menghirup udara dan melihat cahaya matahari di atasnya.

.

Minseok seorang trainee lain dengan mata bulat dan pipi gembil. Ia pandai menari dan menyanyi, dan ia selalu berada di samping Luhan. Tertawa-tawa ketika mereka berdua membicarakan soal pertandingan sepak bola semalam. Mereka bicara soal menonton pertandingan Liga Inggris nanti malam. Sehun kembali merasa terbenam dan air mengisi paru-parunya, tapi Luhan tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya—

 _"Ayo, ikut, Sehun."_

—dan Sehun kembali bernafas.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu kapan tepatnya Luhan menjadi udaranya. Ia menatap Luhan yang sedang melahap _teokpokki_ dengan semangat. Luhan balas menatapnya beberapa detik sebelum mengambil satu potong kue beras itu dengan sumpit dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Sehun. Laut di dalam paru-parunya bergejolak tapi Sehun merasa bisa bernafas baik-baik saja dengan Luhan di sampingnya.

"Maaf," ujar Luhan sambil menghapus saus di bibir Sehun dengan ujung jarinya.

Sehun hanya terkekeh, membiarkan Luhan mengurusnya seperti seorang kakak.

Tapi kadang rasanya bukan hanya sekedar itu. Luhan sedang menceritakan tentang film yang baru ditontonnya, tidak memperhatikan jalan hingga ia hampir menabrak seorang _ahjumma_ dengan troli. Sehun melingkarkan lengannya di pundak seniornya itu dan menariknya agar tidak menabrak. Ukuran Luhan, sedikit lebih kecil darinya sekarang, terasa sempurna dalam pelukannya.

Ia ingin menunduk dan mencium cengiran di wajah Luhan. Laut di dalam paru-parunya mulai menjadi badai dan Sehun tidak yakin ia bisa selamat.

.

.

.

Sehun mencium Luhan pertama kali ketika mereka mendapat berita bahwa tanggal debut mereka sudah ditentukan. Ketika sepuluh trainee lain yang akan berada dalam grup yang sama dengan mereka sudah pulang, dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke café _bubble tea_ langganan. Ketika mereka pulang malam sudah larut dan semuanya gelap, termasuk lautnya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Bukan hanya kelingking, tapi semua jari mereka bertautan. Laut bergejolak tapi Luhan tidak menepisnya. Justru, menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum manis dan pipi yang bersemu.

Ada pusaran air yang meronta-ronta dalam paru-parunya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, _Luhan tidak bergerak_ , lalu menempelkan bibirnya. Sebentar, sangat sebentar. Ia menutup matanya, tidak berani melihat reaksi Luhan karena ia pikir ia akan mati tenggelam jika Luhan membenci perlakuannya, _membencinya_.

Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Perlahan Sehun membuka matanya dan menemukan Luhan yang menatapnya dengan mata membulat—terkejut. Tapi ada bintang yang bersinar di matanya, pipinya bersemu merah, dan ujung bibirnya tertarik seperti akan tersenyum.

Saat itu Sehun melihat matahari bersinar cerah di atas lautan tenang.

Ia menunduk dan mencium Luhan sekali lagi. Sedikit lebih lama. Dan Luhan membalas.

.

.

.

Di sela latihan dan pertunjukan, dan kepura-puraan yang melelahkan, ia menemukan tempat beristirahat. Di balik panggung ketika mereka turun setelah koreografi yang membuat kakinya lemas, ia menemukan Luhan yang tersenyum biarpun peluh mengalir dari kening ke pipinya.

Sehun memeluknya, meletakan dagu di bahu pemuda Mandarin itu. Laut yang bergejolak perlahan tenang, dan matahari kembali bersinar sampai ke dasar. Ia merasa sudah terlalu lama berlayar hingga kerongkongannya kering.

Ia mendengar Chanyeol berkomentar dan merasakan sakit di puncak kepala ketika Jongin menjitaknya, mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan tertawa. _Bocah manja_. Baekhyun menyerukan sesuatu dan Joonmyeon berusaha menenangkan keadaan. Ini pertujukan terakhir sebelum mereka dibagi ke dalam dua tim. Luhan akan pergi dan Sehun merasa paru-parunya sesak. Kerongkongannya sakit.

Tapi Luhan mengusap punggungnya dan Sehun meneguk Luhan untuk menghilangkan dahaganya.

Ia meninggalkan pelayarannya dan tiba di rumah.

.

.

"Jangan pergi, _ge_. Aku akan tenggelam tanpamu."

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

Oneshot yang berubah menjadi chaptered karena aku mendadak ingin menulis lebih banyak fluff (and a little bit angst?) dan 10 Oktober.


End file.
